1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hard disk drives.
2. Prior Art
Hard disk drives include a plurality of transducers that are magnetically coupled to a number of rotating magnetic disks. The transducers write and read information by magnetizing and sensing the magnetic field of the disks. The transducers are typically integrated into heads that are mounted to suspension arms. The suspension arms are attached to an actuator arm. Information is typically stored within data sectors located in annular tracks of the disks. The actuator arm is attached to a voice coil motor that can be energized to move the transducers to different tracks of the disks.
Each head has an air bearing surface that cooperates with an air flow generated by the rotating disks to create an air bearing between the transducers and the disk surface. The air bearing prevents mechanical wear between the disk and the head. It is desirable to minimize the air bearing gap to optimize the magnetic coupling between the transducer and the disk surface.
The disks are rotated by a spindle motor that is mounted to a base plate. The spindle motor, disks and heads are enclosed by a cover that is attached to the base plate. The cover and base plate provide a protective housing for the disk drive.
Hard disk drives are sometimes subjected to an external shock load. For example, the disk drive may be assembled into a portable computer that is dropped by the user. The assignee of the present application, Samsung Electronics, Co., Ltd., produces a hard disk drive with a plurality of posts that extend from the base plate of the drive. The posts are used to align the base plate and drive within a servo writer. The servo writer writes servo information onto the disks that is used to center the heads on the data tracks. It has been found that external shock loads may be applied to the posts of the base plate. The external shock load may create a shock wave that propagates through the housing from the posts. The shock wave can cause the heads to strike or slap the disks. The impact can cause damage to the heads and/or disks.